Such a sealing arrangement is known for instance from DE 31 27 104 C2. In the known sealing arrangement a support ring is arranged on the bolt with play between the bushing ends in a corresponding recess of the outer chain links, the actual elastic seal being supported on the outside of this ring. The seal rests with its sealing elements or wings on parts of the outer chain links on the one side and on the frontal side of the bushings on the other. In crawlers and the like where the track chains are subject to heavy loads it becomes necessary to lubricate the hinges, which, according to the state of the art, is done by feeding lubricants to a bushing/bolt combination, whereby due to a support ring--seal connection between the bushing, bolt and chain link a lubricant chamber is created in the link area. The drawback of the heretofore known solutions is that the vertical and horizontal forces generated in the hinges between the bushing-support ring-chain link, bushing-support ring-bolt or also between chain link-support ring-bolt produce inner stress, which can have disadvantageous effects on the sealing of the hinge. For instance, it can result in support ring breakages or in heavy wear of the sealing material.
The above-described sealing arrangement where the lubricants are introduced as flowable lubricants, as well as sealing arrangements where the lubricant reservoir is formed by the chamber wherein the seal is arranged, are known to the state of the art. Thereby grease or similar materials with low flowability are used. In this known construction the lubrication gap between the bushing and the bolt is also filled with grease, as is the chamber containing the seal, namely in the area facing the lubrication gap. In such constructions the lubricant reservoir in the bolt proper is eliminated, so that the bolt can be a solid part without hollow portions.